Wake Up, Basil
by Detouredbe
Summary: A look at why Basil shut down like he did during the death trap scene, though it is not told through his eyes. Full summary inside.


**This is something a little different from my usual fanfics, I'm sure you'll agree. For one thing, I've never written in second-person perspective before. But for a time now I've played with the idea of writing about Basil's thoughts during the escape scene before the climax of the movie, not having ever read any fanfics which do this before. I never got around to it, however, because like many of my fellow GMD fanfic writers, I find Basil a little difficult to tap into the mind of. Actually, I try to avoid first-person basis most of the time because I'm not comfortable with my ability to write in this manner with characters that are not my original creations. But I really wanted to explore why Basil was the way he was for most of that scene, due to my being extremely bothered by it, and then one night I had the brilliant idea to write the story from the perspective of his guardian angel, instead! So this story is semi-second person, I guess.**

**Well, this is one of the longest introductions I've ever given, if I'm not mistaken, so I'll get on and say that all the characters used belong to Eve Titus and Disney, and I'll even credit the guardian angels to them, since a guardian angel is always with the one they protect.**

**Also, this story is dedicated to Masked Mouse, because she is such a good friend of mine, and also because Basil is her favourite character.**

I'm watching you, Basil. Sometimes I think you don't know it, but I always am. It is my job, after all. I'm watching you, and I do not like what I am seeing.

You are confused and depressed, and that I can understand. I know all your thoughts, because I am supposed to know your thoughts. I've even helped you by nudging you in the direction of more of your ideas than I can count, though of course, you'll always believe you came to them out of your own accord.

You are mentally numbed by the fact that you fell into a trap. A trap the man you consider your greatest enemy set up to ensnare you. Yes, I know you pride yourself far too much on your quick wit and high intellect, and your keen sense for underlying truths and facades, so I can see why your sudden blunder has stunned you so.

But you should listen to David.* The old mouse has good sense. He is telling you that we all make mistakes. You say Padraic would never have walked into a trap as obvious as this one was; well I can't say whether you're wrong or right. It's been a while since I've spoken to the one watching over him, although I recall he's been blaming himself for that soul's corruption ever since it became undeniable. But you have failed to note that, while you are by no means a lad who's just come of age, Padraic still has a good many years on you, and he has also spent more of his time exercising the devious side of his intelligence. It is natural that he will know more about elaborate traps than you, since he spends his time formulating them and your experience is mostly in escaping them. I would have thought you'd find this elementary, as you say about nearly everything, Basil.

But enough with that. What's past is past, and while I think it would indeed be for your best to reflect on this unfortunate mishap a little further down the road, when you've had a chance to clear your mind and clean the slate, now is not the time for it. Right now you have to pull yourself together and make it so you have a chance to think over what's happened, later on.

Alas, this isn't the first time I've had to deal with you like this. Ever since you were a young boy, and realized your gift of observance and deductive skills could prove useful in your life pursuits, you've had these periods of depression and mental lethargy. You push yourself too hard, you live so sporadically that it's a wonder you've not doubled your years. I've warned you time and again, and one day you will see that your years and the ones you're adding to the toll will find a way to catch up on you at some point if you don't take things more easily, and the longer it takes till then, the harder the toll will be on you. But I've told you this so many times I know these lines by heart, and it hasn't gotten you to change at all. And it is not the point I must try to turn you to face, anyway.

Your fluctuating emotions, one of the main features about you that has caused you to be so isolated from the rest of your society, are in large part caused by your unstable way of living. You've thrown your physical and mental systems out of whack time and time again, you repeatedly exhaust yourself, and people wonder why you are such a moody chap as you are? But then, they can't know you like I know you, can they? They aren't around you every second of your life. They approach you with a problem they think you can solve, the better-bred ones thank you once you have, and then they go on with their own lives, not giving you a second glance.

Your emotional instability allows you to let your pride get the better of you. I've always been pleased with your knack for care and precision, but you have a way of loosening your grip on the reins ever so slightly when you're excited about a lead in one of your cases. Even you are not immune to the temptation yielded by folks, to say, "This is it! I've got it nailed into the wall now! Nothing can stop me from achieving my goal!" And, just like everyone else when they let this become their slogan, you find out there was something that could stop you, and it did, and you are shattered and shocked by it.

You always sink into such a sombre state as to make one think word just reached you your mother has returned to Heaven. It is frustratingly close to impossible to get you to come to your senses again, and realize that the world is not going to stop spinning, that there are still other things you must do with your short time on earth. One thing, though. At least during these bouts of depression you slow down enough to permit your tortured body a little rest. I'll hand you that.

But Basil, listen to me. For once, just listen to me. This is not like those other times. This is not like what happened yesterday, when the two bullets you were examining didn't match up. This is a life and death situation, not just for yourself, but for others! I am flabbergasted and ashamed that the mouse I've guided for all these years could be, depression or not, so selfish as to lie there, tied to this mousetrap, about to be halved and flattened, and just tune out, while another mouse shares this grisly fate, your enemy annihilates the dear soul that is your queen on earth, and what's more, a young, innocent, pure-hearted little girl is forced to watch you die. She adores you, Basil. Olivia idolizes you, though it will take her time to realize you've inspired her to follow her destined path. Yes, you've always had trouble with children, and at any other time I'd laugh about some of the uncomfortable encounters I've had to help you out of, but I know you are not truly as cold and insensitive as your behaving now. You miss many key factors in socialization, but when it comes down to the nitty gritty, you are a caring, good individual. I know you like David, and see a possible friend in him, and I know you like Olivia too. How then, can you lie there, running the same images through your mind over and over, and not even paying attention to what's going on around you, knowing that the image of you and David being sliced down your torsos and crushed by the anvil up above us will haunt Olivia forever? That all she'll do for the longest time is run _that_ scene over and over in her mind? Is it really in you to do that?

Ah, but I too can miss important features. I know why you've immersed yourself in your pity so much. You are afraid. You are embarrassed by the humiliation Padraic bestowed upon you, but you are also consummately confused and afraid. You have trained your mind so well that you can block out your surroundings if you have to, and thus you've put every fibre of your attention, your awareness, into what happened less than an hour ago. You are focusing on it so that you will not notice when you die. I'm glad that you don't want to die, because you are never supposed to want for it, and the Lord hasn't called for you yet anyway, but sticking your head in the sand when death threatens to take you early on isn't going to save you. There is still your body to be concealed if you choose this method, and even so, it is better to up and run. You can do that. You can still save yourself, and David. You can still rescue Olivia and pursue Padraic and his henchmen. You can still save Mousetoria, and prevent Padraic from inflicting his corruption on thousands of people through a position he only _thinks_ he is apt to hold. You can do this, Basil. What's more, you have to.

Ah, but you are not listening to me, as usual. You are shutting out everything, not lending your trust to anything but your acknowledgement of your momentary failure. Didn't your mother ever teach you to make lemonade out of the lemons you are given? I can think of a number of ways you can escape this trap, though for all but a few you have now waited too long to use them.

Basil, enough already! Wake up and see the morning! The record playing Padraic's song is almost finished - David's guide could only keep it stuck in place that once, and David's concern and frustration over your stubborness has driven him to yell loud enough that it's been corrected. You do not have much time. You do not want this, and these mice who against the odds you've set for yourself right from the beginning, have come to care for you, do not want it either. Please oh please come out of it and get on with your job! As taxing as you are on my energy I have never given up on you, I've never abandoned you no matter how many times the temptation danced its dance to charm me! You mustn't give up either! Oh by the sweet light of Heaven, what will it take to get you to listen to me?

/

God, I have tried all my time on this job You've assigned me. I've always tried to help him, but I am lost. With You, there is always an answer. How can Basil be brought to see what he is letting himself overlook, in time?

/

Eh, what's this? I see. It was not my place to direct Basil on this one, it was yours. How ingenious to make David say that to him! That was just the catalyst Basil needed! He now sees how he can tweak the mechanisms of this trap to work to their advantage! He must hurry though. Let us both cross our fingers. Ah, yes! Finally! In one clean sweep he has saved himself, and David, and freed Olivia from her confinement. Ohohoho, I agree, that is quite a charming picture of them, but I am laughing more with relief. Our joining of paths was indeed a send from the Lord himself. Basil and David ought to be marvellous friends and partners for the remainder of the time they both are on earth, as I am sure we'll become good colleagues and friends while we guide them through it.

/

There, Basil, didn't I tell you? You're feeling much better now. You see now that things are not as hopeless as they appeared a moment ago, and your mind is racing. You've now a fleeting sense of guilt, as you come to realize the self-centredness of your behaviour since you arrived here up till now, but please leave it to fleet for the time being. You've got it stashed in the overpacked files that are the recesses of your mind that you must thank David wholeheartedly for his inspiration, and you are itching to get on with saving Mousetoria and the rest of the mice and fellow creatures of England, and also reuniting little Olivia with her father. However, I know that as it is not the first time you've had one of these lapses, it won't be the last, but I think from now on it might not be so hard to help you out of your doldrums when they hit, now that you've a friend you can see and hear in the physical sense. I don't know, maybe you've even managed to learn from this mistake. As you yourself said only hours ago, there is always a chance as long as one can think. Perhaps you can actually stand to learn from yourself more often. But that can wait, there'll be time enough to grow and improve in your remaining years. For now, your current mission is far from over, and I will continue to stand by you throughout it, as I always have. Now get going, Basil, the game's afoot!

/

Thank You ever so much, God. Thank You for introducing Basil and I respectively to David and his guide! That was just what Basil and I needed, but Basil especially. It has pained me so many times, how lonely he gets, though he refuses to admit it. Do You know, my Lord, while I don't deny what I said before about being frustrated by his stubborn refusal to pay heed to my advice, and yes… I - I _have_ come close to giving up at times, myself… I really couldn't. I honestly enjoy this assignment You've given me, and I am quite fond of the little fellow. And I know You know that. And yes, I will now make haste with the next part of my work, just like him! Thank You, my Lord, thank You!

**The End.**

**AN: Well, that's that! I can't describe the feeling I get, reading and now writing about the philosophical and religious aspects of life, but I relish in it. It's a very good feeling. What's more, I really feel as if I better understand Basil's reaction after he found out Ratigan had tricked him, though I can't say I agree with it, and I hope everyone reading this understands it better, too.**

***What I wanted to point out with that asterisk was that the angel is referring to all of the characters by their given names, because I can't see angels as needing to address or regard us with the same formalities by which we regard each other, so he won't be saying things like "The Professor" or "Dr. Dawson".**

**I hope everyone enjoyed!**


End file.
